


A Timeless Waltz

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [5]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, Soulmates, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Even though the Sun had split apart Water in ways thought impossible, it didn't mean that Water couldn't repair those cracks.
Relationships: Snowflake/Snowflake/Snowflake
Series: Watery Depths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	A Timeless Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Water Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343987) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh). 



_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1deAWlaCyOk28yu0b_rB5_RdOMPubKpOb/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

It is common knowledge that all snowflakes are different, but in actuality, that knowledge is a lie. There exist out there, snowflakes that are identical to others. There are snowflakes that are so similar it would take years of careful examination to see the difference—and by then, the snowflakes would most likely have melted, returning to their base form of Water. 

The cycle was both cruel and kind, a curse from the Sun and a gift from the Moon. Duos, triads, and groups thought inseparable had been separated by the jealous Sun and almost destroyed. They would have been, if not for the Moon asking for mercy on behalf of Water. The Moon was worshipped by Water, and the Sun feared. 

Snow was falling on an already snow-covered patch of land. Snowflake landed on Snowflake. If one cared to, there would be a casual check over the other Snowflake’s pattern, trying to ascertain if perhaps a soulmate had been located. It was rare such a thing happened, but not impossible. The Sun’s powers were great, but so were the Moon’s and the Snowflakes had eternity to fall over and over, with each fall providing a chance at finding a lost soulmate. 

One such chance was happening now as a Snowflake was gently directed by cool Breeze to a certain area in the white-filled sky. At that place, two Snowflakes already danced together as they fell slowly. Breeze gave the Snowflake a slight push and it found itself falling easily into the dance with the other two Snowflakes.

Their patterns were the same, and their dance one remembered from years ago. A triad split by Sun had found each other again. Their dance reforged the bond that had been destroyed by heat and made it ever stronger. Water regained some small semblance of strength as a wound was healed.


End file.
